1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various flat display devices, which have reduced weight and volume compared to the existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have been developed. The flat display devices include plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission display devices (FEDs) and organic light emitting display devices.
Among the flat display devices, the organic light emitting display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each of the OLEDs includes an organic material layer, being a light emitting material, between an anode for injecting holes and a cathode for injecting electrons. The OLEDs emit light through recombination of the holes and the electrons that are injected into the organic material layer. The brightness of the light emitted is controlled by the amount of a current flowing to the OLED.
Due to a self emission characteristic, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time and a low power consumption without using a separate light source such as a backlight.